Reverend Yummy Pants
by Mellie D
Summary: Reba has an admirer, her minister!


Normal disclaimers, the characters aren't mine, story is, keep my name attached to it, blah, blah, blah. This is my first "Reba" fanfic, so please be nice with comments.

"Reba" is supposed to be a survivor, and although the writers have done a great job with portraying that, I think the greatest survival of all is finding love again. It's meant to have some humor in it, and I hope in-line with the various themes of the "Reba" show. A few things you need to know. In Season 5, there was an episode with a new minister who is interested in asking Reba out. This takes place after that episode at some point. I hope you enjoy!

Melie D

Reba walks down the stairs in a low cut knee-length black dress. "Good morning Cheyenne."

"Morning mom. Wow, don't you look nice!" Cheyenne replies.

Reba looks down at her attire and nervously replies "This old thing? I just found it in the back of the closet and threw it on, but thanks." She turns to the coat rack and Cheyenne hides a smirk when she sees the price tag hanging out the back.

"Really? I don't remember it." Cheyenne gets up from the couch and moves towards Reba.

Reba ignores her comment and replies, "well, see you later." She grabs her purse and is almost out the door when she hears: "Don't forget to remove the price tag before you get to church. Can't have the minister know how much you paid to see him this morning." Reba turns to see Cheyenne laughing at her.

"Cheyenne! I didn't…I mean…" Cheyenne continues to smile knowingly at her "oh shut up and help me get the tag off."

Reba turns around and Cheyenne takes the tag off. She grabs her mom's shoulders and whispers: "Have fun flirting at church."

"Cheyenne, I'm not going to church to flirt with anybody!" Cheyenne eyes her skeptically, and Reba continues, "but if the pastor happens to notice me at his 'coffee with the pastor' after church today then far be it from me to stop him." She grins and gives Cheyenne a wink and leaves for church.

After church, Reba is at 'coffee with the pastor', which is meant to be an informal way of meeting and talking with the minister. However, mostly women have attended this session. Reba is getting a cup of coffee when she overhears two women discussing him. "His voice does the most incredible things to me." "I couldn't get past looking at his eyes." The third voice she recognizes. It's Barbara Jean's.

"I'm telling you he has the tightest butt I've seen behind a pulpit in years." All three women laugh and Reba marches up to Barbara Jean.

"What are you doing here?"

"And good morning to you too sunshine. I'm just here to look, I mean listen, to Reverend Yummy Pants." She looks around the room for him.

"Barbara Jean, you've got to stop calling him that!"

"I can't help it. One look at him and I just want to take a bite out of his cute little buttocks."

"Barbara Jean, what about Brock?"

"He has a flabby butt, Reba you know that."

"Don't remind me." Reba shudders.

"So what are you doing here?" Barbara Jean glances at Reba but still continues to look for the minister.

"I'm just here to listen."

Barbara Jean looks down at Reba's attire and sarcastically states, "Sure you are peaches. You and the rest of the harem around here."

Reba begins to look around the room and notices that all of the women are talking about the minister and wearing short dresses or low-cut blouses. She looks down at herself and begins to feel guilty. She's too is dressed showing a bit more skin that normally appropriate for church. She realizes that she's just like all the other women in the church.

"Barbara Jean!" Reba is exasperated.

"Oh, there he is! I'm gonna go get a seat with a view." Barbara Jean leaves in search of a seat.

Reba goes to get a cup of coffee and keeps her eye on the minister. He's talking with various church members. A commotion at the front of the room gets Reba's attention and she sees Barbara Jean and another member of the church fighting over the last seat up front. She chuckles to herself when Barbara Jean picks the woman up and moves her out of the way and takes the last seat in the front row.

Reba turns to look for herself a seat and runs into the minister splashing coffee on both of them.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Here let me get that." She grabs a napkin from the table and starts dabbing it on his shirt to get some of the coffee off.

"It's fine, I'll get it. Besides, it looks like you got most of it on you." He gently grabs her wrist and she looks up at him. Their eyes meet for a moment, but Reba pulls away.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going."

"What? But we haven't had the meeting yet." Reverend Parks seems genuinely confused.

"After having coffee _on_ the pastor instead of _with_ him, it kinda takes the fun out of it don't ya think?" Reba grins at him. "Besides, I need to go home and get the stain out before it sets in."

"You sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"No, no, I need to get going. And Barbara Jean will fill me in on everything." She nervously replies.

"It was good seeing you again, Mrs. Hart."

Reba smiles and replies, "Please, call me Reba. And it was good seeing you again too." Reba begins walking out of the room then when she reaches the door turns to see the minister still watching her. She gives him a little wave, which he returns and she walks out the door.

Reba is at home watching television in sweatpants and a t-shirt when Barbara Jean barges in through the door. "Well there you are! What happened to you?"

"I had a little accident and decided not to attend the meeting. Did Reverend Parks say anything interesting?" Reba turns off the TV and gives Barbara Jean her full attention.

"He sure did! He's divorced, he's just moved to Houston, his favorite color is blue, he doesn't think that it's crazy that I have the state record in beanie babies, he.."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Didn't ya'll discuss anything about the church?"

"Not that much, no." Barbara Jean replies still fantasizing about the minister.

"Barbara Jean! Ya'll were suppose to get to know him and then talk about the church, not figure out what shoe size he wears!"

"13 ½."

"Whatever! Didn't ya'll discuss anything other than him?"

"Yeah, one lady asked if he was opposed to dating any of his church members. But other than that we mostly talked about him."

"That _is_ about him!"

"No, it's about women and him!"

"What did he say?"

"He likes going to movies, he loves Italian food…"

"Not that you goofball, what did he say about dating church members?" Reba is grudgingly on the edge of her seat for this answer.

"He said that you never know who you'll take an interest in. It could be someone at a coffee shop or someone who spills coffee on you, whatever that means."

Reba looks at Barbara Jean in shock. "He said coffee, you're sure?"

"Yes Reba, he said coffee. I know because I thought if he were my donut I'd dip him in coffee any day."

Barbara Jean and Reba giggle.

Brock comes in the door. "Hey Barbara Jean, Reba. Is Jake around?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Why?"

"Well, he wanted to go shop for video games and I want to get out of the house."

"Why?"

"Because Kyra's being her normal moody self and I'm tired of dealing with her." Brock hollers up the stairs, "Jake, let's go!"

"I'll go talk to her." Reba gives a heavy sigh and leaves to talk to Kyra.

Jake and Cheyenne both come down the stairs. "Hi dad. What'cha up to?"

"Guy stuff."

"Oh good," Cheyenne hollers up the stairs, "Van! Get out of here and go be a guy with dad and Jake."

Van comes flying down the stairs and with a triumphant cry says to Brock "Oh thank goodness Mr. H. Cheyenne was making Jake and I make potpourri drawer liners."

"Oh honey, that's a great idea for us to do." Barbara Jean says to Brock.

Brock looks at Jake and Van and cries "run for your lives!" All the guys leave the house in a hurry.

Cheyenne walks to the couch and sits with Barbara Jean. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just thinking about Reverend Yummy Pants."

"You have a crush on him too?" She asks in shocked disgust.

"What do you mean too?"

"Well, you know mom likes him. She had on a new dress and was pretending like she wasn't trying to get his attention."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel sorry for her. She's no match for me; I have his full attention." She pauses and fantasizes about him again. "You know he hit on me a few months ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went to his office to give him a pie and he was all over me. Talkin' to me about trying to get the nerve to ask a woman out that he liked, but when I told him I was married, he tried to cover it up by pretendin' that he was talkin' about askin Reba out."

"He wanted to ask mom out?" Cheyenne was in shock.

"No, silly, he wanted me. It's no surprise really, all men do. Men just can't say no to a voluptuous blonde."

The two are giggling when Reba walks in. "So, how did it go mom?"

"I swear, that girl can be a royal pain sometimes. Glad you have to deal with her Barbara Jean. By the way, she's grounded for the next three days." Reba smirks at Barbara Jean and then proceeds up the stairs.

The next Sunday Reba is dressed more sedately; she's in a pair of slacks and knit top. As she comes down the stairs Cheyenne notices her wardrobe again. "Mom, you're not wearing _that_ to church are you?"

"Yes I am Cheyenne. I realized last week that I had been going to church with the wrong intentions. I'm there to worship, not to impress a guy." She looks down at herself, "besides, last Sunday I got coffee all over my new dress and I can't afford another new one." She hollers up the stairs, "C'mon Jake, we're running late!" Jake comes running down the stairs and they leave for church.

After church Reba is waiting on Jake who is using the restroom, and the minister walks out of the restroom. "Reba, it's good to see you again."

"You too. I'm really sorry about last week, did the stain come out ok?"

"It's fine. And it's my fault really. If I hadn't called it 'coffee' with the pastor you'd have only spilled hot water on me." They both laugh and a quiet tension is felt between them. "Say, I'm hungry, want to grab some lunch?"

"I can't, I'm waiting on Jake. And…"

Jake walks out of the restroom and asks, "Mom can we get some lunch? I'm hungry."

"Jake, you read my mind. Now, how can we convince your mom to get some pizza?" Reverend Parks looks from Jake to Reba. He sees the rejection forming in her eyes, and is about to ask her again, but Jake beats him to it.

"Yeah, mom, can we? Please!"

Reba looks from Reverend Parks to Jake back to the Reverend. "Why not? Besides I haven't had pizza in a while."

"Great. Let me grab my stuff and we'll go."

"Ok, we'll wait here." Reverend Parks goes off to his office and Reba turns to Jake, "Jake, you need to be on your best behavior this afternoon."

"I will mom, and don't worry, I won't embarrass you in front of Reverend Yummy Pants." He grins at her.

She stares opened-mouth at him. "Jake! Don't call him that!"

"Why not? Van does and so does Barbara Jean."

"That may be, but you are to call him Reverend Parks or sir, not Reverend Yummy Pants."

"What is it about everyone in your family calling me that?"

Reba closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She slowly turns to Reverend Parks and says, "It's Barbara Jean; she's crazy and is taking my whole family with her to Looneyville. I just keep praying that I never board the train they're on." They all laugh and head out for lunch.

Inside the restaurant, the trio is sitting at a table with a few remaining pieces of pizza. "Mom, can I go play the video games?"

"Jake leavin' us here alone while you're off playing games would be inconsider…" she looks at Reverend Parks then back at Jake. She decides that it may be inconsiderate, but it would give her some time alone with him. "Go have fun. Just don't mess up your suit."

Jake runs off to play games and Reba and Reverend Parks are left alone. She turns to him, "So, how did the meeting go last week?"

"Barbara Jean didn't fill you in?" He asks.

Reba laughs nervously, "Surprisingly, I didn't see much of Barbara Jean this week. She's been shopping for some new beanie babies, which means I have peace and quiet."

"Well, it wasn't how I envisioned the meeting to be." He sits back in his chair and nervously smiles.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, all they wanted to do was talk about me. I gave a brief introduction of myself then tried to move on to church business and they kept on asking me these personal questions. I didn't want to be rude, but some of them were just crazy. Did you know that Barbara Jean has the most beanie babies in the state of Texas?"

Reba laughs. "Yeah, she's trying for the record in the Midwest."

Reverend Parks laughs. "Well, since you didn't get all the intimate details about me like the rest of the church, what do you want to know?"

"Well, how did you become a minister?"

"Well, it was either become a minister or a truck driver. I'm not too fond of gas stations so I went with the God thing." Reba laughs. "Actually, I'm relatively new to the ministry. I used to be a banker, but found that I wasn't happy with it. Then I got the call."

"Really? And you just changed jobs like that?"

"Well, I was going through a lot at the time. My wife was unhappy in our marriage, I was unhappy with my life and I turned to God. I discovered that I had been running from him instead of running to him. When I finally stopped running and just listened I discovered things about myself that I never knew."

"Like what?"

"Like I was taking my wife for granted, I expected her to always be there for me and never took the time to appreciate her. I looked at my job and realized I wasn't happy with the situation I was in. I wanted to help people but corporate politics say that you don't lend money to people that are broke. I also discovered that it was ok for me to be vulnerable and ask for help."

Reba was absolutely mesmerized by him. He was the complete opposite of Brock, or at least the Brock she had been married to. She admitted to herself that Barbara Jean had changed him in that manner; he now opened up about his feelings and wanted to share things. That's what she had hoped for in their marriage but never got from him. "Don't tell me that you'll even stop and ask for directions" she joked.

"On occasion." He smiled at her. There was just something about her that drew him in. He wasn't sure if it was her eyes or her unassuming smile, but he wanted to know more about her. He looked at her warmly.

"You mentioned your ex-wife, did you have any children?" Reba was aware of his appraisal of her, and although she should have felt uncomfortable, she didn't.

"No, we didn't have children. She wanted to have them in hopes of saving our marriage, and after long discussions we both knew that it wouldn't be fair to a child to be raised in a dieing marriage." He paused for a few moments of reflection. "Well, that's me in a depressing nut-shell, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I've told you about my marriage, what about yours? That is, if you're comfortable talking about it."

"No, no, it's fine." Reba pauses, "I just realized that I haven't really ever talked to anyone about it. Most people either know what happened or think they know what happened."

"Well, I want to know from you, not from old Mrs. Barnes the church gossip."

"She told you?"

"Not me per say but you can't help but overhear her."

"Yeah, I know, the town gossip who can't hear the train right beside her knows everything and thinks you should know too." They both chuckle. Reba doesn't continue.

"And the real story is?"

"The truth is, we grew apart and I didn't even know it. I had been Brock's wife and mother of his children and I was happy. I would stay at home, keep the house, take care of the kids and he'd go off to work. Brock wanted a son so badly, and after Jake, I became so busy with the kids, I guess I just didn't have time for him. Brock's practice really took off and he became busy at work. We didn't spend as much time together as we used to, and we started having little fights. I'd sull-up and wouldn't speak to him for days. One morning we had one of our little fights and I asked him to leave. I wanted us to work on our marriage, but Brock and I had different ideas of what that meant. I had taken him for granted that he'd always be there. But instead of being there we began to grow apart. Then Barbara Jean entered the picture and she and Brock started dating. I was in marriage counseling trying to work on our marriage while he and Barbara Jean frolicked in the woods together. Then Cheyenne got pregnant and my whole world turned upside down faster than a roller coaster."

"You mean…?"

"Yep, Brock had a pregnant daughter and a pregnant mistress at the same time. Since then my family has been the focus of the rumor mill for quite some time."

"Well, I have news for you, you're not the hottest topic in the church right now."

Reba's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really? You've been here, what? Five months and you know the rumor mill?"

"Well, it helps to know what may or may not be going on in your congregation. Of course everything I hear I take with a grain of salt."

Reba laughs. "Smart man." Reba notices that he's watching her. She avoids his gaze and looks down at the pizza. "Wanna split the last piece?"

"Sure, just let me get us some more soda." He gets up with both of their glasses.

Jake walks up to his mom. "Tommy asked if I could come over and play. Can I mom?"

"Are you finished with all of your homework?" Jake nods. "Ok, but make sure not to get your suit dirty. See if you can borrow some of his clothes to play in."

"Thanks mom." He gives her a hug and runs off with his friend.

Reverend Parks approaches with their drinks. "Well, Jake has abandoned us for his friend."

Reverend Parks begins splitting up the slice of pizza. "Can't say that I blame him. I'm rather boring."

"No you're not." Reba laughs.

"You're sure about that?"

She looks into his eyes and finds them filled with humor. "I'm sure." She notices that he's studying her again. "What?"

"I'm just thinking that I've really enjoyed lunch today."

"I have too."

"You know, you're a different kind of woman Reba."

"What do you mean?" She's a bit confused by his statement.

"I mean you're smart and funny and you have this gentle shyness about you that I find captivating."

"Thank you" she replies shyly. "You know, you're very forward." He frowns. "I mean in a good way. You speak your mind, which I like."

"Then you're one of the few who do. Most people find it disarming that I tell it to them like it is." She smiles. "And since we're discussing my forwardness, how about dinner with me Thursday night at 7?"

"As much as I'd love to…" Reba begins.

"I'm sorry that was a bit too forward, even for me."

"It's not that, it's just I've got a meeting Thursday night." Reba is disappointed and can see the disappointment in his eyes. "Is Friday good for you?"

"Friday is perfect."

"Mom, whatever you choose I'm sure you'll look great." Cheyenne calls into her mother's closet. She and Kyra are sitting on the bed in Reba's room.

"Easy for you to say, you've only had one kid, I've had three!" is the muffled reply from the closet.

"Whatever mom. You know you've got a hot body" came Cheyenne's reply.

"Ugh, can we not talk about mom's body?" Kyra says in disgust.

Reba pops her head out of the closet, "Hey, you'll be thanking me for these genes when you're my age." She walks out of the closet wearing slacks, a blouse, and a jacket, "What do you think about this one?"

"Maybe I was wrong. Mom, that's too frumpy. You look like you're going to the office. It's Friday night, live a little." Cheyenne looks on in disgust.

"Yeah Reba, you gotta look hot!" Barbara Jean sticks her head in through the window.

"Barbara Jean! What are you doing?" Reba is shocked.

"Well, since ya'll changed the locks this is the only way I can get in the house without giving Jake $5. And I gotta make sure you look good for your date with Reverend Yummy Pants." Barbara Jean climbs in through the window.

"But you just can't come busting into my room like this."

"Sure I can, it's really easy. But enough about that, we've got to find you something to wear that makes you look smokin'."

"No we don't. It's awkward enough going out with a man of God; I can't wear anything revealing. What I'm wearing is fine." The doorbell interrupts Reba, "That's him. Now everyone, be nice."

Reba walks downstairs to find Reverend Parks at the door with Jake. He's wearing tight black jeans and a dark green shirt. The pants leave very little to the imagination. "Reba, hi."

She gawks at him for a moment. She nervously licks her lips and quickly says, "Hi! Sorry I'm running late, I just got in from work. Just let me run upstairs and change."

"But mom, you've been upstairs for the past hour" Jake begins.

"Jake, you must be thinking about Cheyenne." Reba nervously laughs. Then adds through gritted teeth, "I just got here." She looks to Reverend Parks "Excuse me just a few minutes."

Reba runs back into her room where Cheyenne and Kyra are still sitting on the bed. "Where's Barbara Jean?"

Just then Barbara Jean walks out of Reba's closet holding a rather skimpy black dress of Reba's "Reba, can I borrow this?"

Reba rolls her eyes. "No! Ya'll help me find something to wear."

Kyra sarcastically replies, "I thought you _were_ dressed."

"Well, I've changed my mind. Cheyenne's right. It's Friday night and I should live a little." Reba starts walking back into her closet.

"What's he wearing?" Barbara Jean asks.

"Yummy pants and polo shirt." Reba replies off-hand.

"Yummy pants?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yummy pa…" Reba sticks her head out of her closet. "I meant jeans and a polo shirt." Reba looks a bit embarrassed.

"Ooo, I saw the perfect thing for you to wear then." Barbara Jean starts heading into Reba's closet.

"I should be the one giving her fashion advice. Mom, you need to wear tight jeans and.." Cheyenne whines and heads into Reba's closet.

"I should be the one to tell him to run away now!" Kyra gets up from Reba's bed and heads out the door.

Kyra, Jake, Van and Reverend Parks are downstairs when Cheyenne and Barbara Jean begin walking downstairs. "I see you two came out of the closet." Kyra jokes.

"Shut up Kyra." Cheyenne replies.

"So, where are ya'll going tonight?" Van asks.

"Just going out to dinner. Does she have a curfew _dad_?" Reverend Parks jokes.

"Yes she does, back home by midnight." Van eyes him suspiciously. "Just because you're a man of God doesn't mean that I trust you."

"Van!" Cheyenne hits him on the head.

"How long did she say that she'd be?" Reverend Parks is beginning to get uncomfortable.

Just then Reba begins walking down the stairs "Sorry it took so long." She's wearing tight jeans and a blouse.

"Wow, you look, wow." Reba blushes.

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Everyone, it was nice seeing you again." Reverend Parks turns and escorts Reba out the door.

Barbara Jean and Cheyenne squeal with delight and Van replies, "I still don't trust him or his yummy pants."

Reverend Parks walks Reba back to her door. "I had a great time tonight."

"I did too. I can't remember the last time I played putt-putt." She looks at him nervously. "You want to come in?"

"I need to be going. I was told by Van that I needed to get you home by midnight and I just made the curfew."

"Midnight! It's not…" she looks down at her watch. "I'll be damned." She realizes what she's said. "I mean, darned. Sorry."

Reverend Parks chuckles. "It's ok. I can tell you're a bit nervous."

"Really?"

"Well, when you started quoting scripture to me over the salad I could tell." He chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I've never been out on a date with a minister."

"Reba…"

She nervously and quickly adds, "I mean, I'm not saying this was a date or anything. It's just two people going out to eat dinner."

"Reba…"

She takes a calming breath and looks at him. "Yeah?"

"I'd call this a date, if you're ok with that." He says quietly. "And I would very much like to go out with you again."

"I'd like that too." She smiles and steps closer to him. She looks into his eyes and he leans forward. He intends to kiss her goodnight but is interrupted by Van opening the door.

"What a great night for a stroll. Oh hi Mrs. H. Fancy meeting you out here."

"Van, what are you doing out here?" Reba is tired of Van playing like her chaperone whenever she goes out on a date.

"Going for a walk, want to join me, Reverend?"

"Van!" Reba looks at him with disgust.

Reverend Parks smiles. "It's ok Reba. I need to get going. I'll see you Sunday?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"Goodnight." He leans in intent on giving her a kiss on the cheek but is discouraged by Van's look. Reba sees him hesitate and so kisses him on the cheek instead.

He smiles at her and whispers "goodnight" and turns to leave.

Reba walks inside and shuts the door while Van watches the minister go to his car. He turns to open the door and finds it locked.

"Mrs. H! You accidentally locked the door!" He calls inside.

"That's what you get for breaking curfew!" She taunts back and turns off the lights.

Van bangs on the door a few more times and then hollers upstairs "Cheyenne!"

That Sunday Reba is standing around waiting for church to begin when she overhears Barbara Jean talking to Reverend Parks. "And just as soon as I get two more beanie babies off of e-bay I'll be the record holder in all of the Midwest! We're going to have a party with cake and balloons and I'd really like for you to come."

Reba walks over to both of them. "Reverend Parks. Barbara Jean."

"Reba." He smiles at her and she smiles back. "I was hoping I'd see you this morning." He turns to Barbara Jean, "if you'll excuse us for a second Barbara Jean, I need to talk to Reba for a moment."

"That's ok. I need to go get my seat for the service."

"I thought you sang in the choir." He looks at her confused.

"I do, but some seats have better views than others." As she leaves she checks out his butt. Reba sees this and motions for her to cut it out.

"Hi" he begins again.

"Hi" she answers shyly. "Reverend Parks…" she begins.

"I told you the other night, please call me Harlan."

"Harlan, I just wanted to say thanks again for a lovely night."

"It was rather fun wasn't it? I've never seen someone hit so many water hazards!"

Reba laughs. "And thanks again for being my hero and retrieving so many balls."

"It was my pleasure." He laughs. "I was wondering if you were free for dinner Tuesday night."

She smiles "I am."

"Great. How about 7 again?"

"Sounds good." They continue to smile at each other. Suddenly they hear organ music and realize the service is about to start.

"I'm late. See you then!" and Reverend Parks walks quickly to the front of the sanctuary. Reba spies Mrs. Barnes looking at her and quickly goes into the sanctuary to find a seat.

At an outdoor bistro, Reba and Harlan are finishing up dinner. "That was wonderful." Reba sits back in her seat.

"Yeah, you tend to find out what restaurants are good when you don't cook." Harlan finishes his meal and also sits back. Reba laughs a little.

"So what restaurants should I avoid?" Reba asks playfully.

"Well, Maurry's on Main has great stuffed mushrooms but that is the only thing that's good. And the place next door has great seafood but terrible service."

"Have you tried McClouds?" He shakes his head. "It's got great food and great service. I highly recommend the linguini and clams." Reba smiles at him.

"Now, how did you know that was my favorite?"

"You mentioned it one day in a sermon." She grins at him.

"Well, I'm glad to know that someone actually listens to my sermons." Reba laughs. "No, I'm serious. Many of the women of the congregation have no idea what I'm preaching about half the time. I don't know what they're doing during the service but it sure isn't paying attention to me." Reba snickers. "What?" She shakes her head. "No, what? Tell me."

"Well, they are paying attention to you, but not for your words."

"What do you mean?" He looks confused.

"Well, you've caught the eye of a lot of the women in the church and they're definitely paying attention to you, just not your sermons." Reba looks embarrassed by admitting this.

"I see, but not you, huh?" He scoots his chair closer to Reba's.

"Not me what?" She's lost in his eyes.

"You're not distracted during my sermons?" He leans closer to her and begins playing with her hair.

Reba is distracted by his hand playing with her hair, and closes her eyes. She swallows and nervously replies, "No."

"Really? Because I am." He leans closer.

"You are what?" She opens her eyes. Reba is inches away from him.

"Distracted by you during my sermon." Reba moves millimeters from him. She closes the distance and gently kisses him on the mouth. Her eyes automatically close from the sensations generated in her. He renews the kiss as the hand that was playing with her hair moves to the back of her neck, holding her head to him.

Mrs. Barnes loudly clearing her throat interrupts them. "I see Brock isn't the only one who likes 'em younger dear. Good choice." She says very loudly and walks out of the restaurant. Reverend Parks watches the older woman leave and feels Reba's forehead on his shoulder.

"Of all the people in this town, why did it have to be her?" She asks into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like this." He apologizes.

Reba lifts her head and looks at him. "No, no, I liked the kiss, it's just…"

He interrupts her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you in public for everyone to see us."

"Oh." The disappointment can be heard in Reba's voice. "I'm sorry that I've put you in a compromising position, if you'll excuse me." Reba gets up and leaves the restaurant.

"Reba, wait." But she's gone. He quickly pays for dinner and goes off in search of her. He finds her pacing in the parking lot.

"I forgot that you drove. If you'd be so kind to take me home, I won't inconvenience you any longer." The hurt is clearly evident in her voice.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ You kiss me and then say you didn't mean to because you're embarrassed to be seen with me, what do you think is wrong?" Reba asks testily.

"What? No wait, what I meant was I shouldn't have kissed you in public until people are comfortable with me dating."

"Dating or dating me?" Reba is getting defensive.

"Dating in general. Look Reba, I like you, and I liked that kiss…a lot but I think I need to be aware of how people feel about seeing their minister dating a member of the congregation."

"So it's not me."

"No, it's not you." He takes hold of her arms. " How could I be embarrassed by being with you?" He kisses her gently. She gently breaks off the kiss.

"One little thing. What did Mrs. Barnes mean when.." He's gently kissing her neck and cheek and she's distracted. She puts her hand to her chest and gently pushes him back, "what did she mean when she said 'Brock isn't the only one who likes 'em young'?"

"I assume she was talking about our age difference." He leans in to kiss her again, but she stalls him.

"Difference? How old are you?"

"What difference does it make?"

"None, really, but if I'm dating a younger man, it would be nice to know how young you are." She smiles at him. He can tell she's trying to make light of the situation but it is something that concerns her.

"I'm 34."

"Thirty-fo…" she doesn't finish. She swallows, "That's ten years, plus a little."

"Reba, is this a problem for you?" He's concerned.

"I, I don't know. I figured I was a little older than you, but not _that_ much older than you."

"Reba, I don't have a problem with this. I have found a woman who is genuine, charming, alluring, and beautiful and she just happens to be older than me." He looks at her and adds, "The age difference isn't all that different than Brock and Barbara Jean's."

"I guess you're right." She looks at him and laughs, "At least I get the better deal. Brock's stuck with Barbara Jean!" They both laugh. "Besides, if I'm going to be the subject of old Mrs. Barnes's gossip, at least I'm being talked about because of a hot young guy!"

"So, we're ok." He asks gently.

"Yeah, we're ok." She glances down at her watch. "I hate to say this, but I need to get back home. I have a house to show first thing in the morning."

"I'll take you home on one condition." She raises her eyebrows. "You get me out of the party for Barbara Jean's beanie babies."

She laughs, "deal."

The next Sunday, as predicted, Reba and the minister are the topic of many conversations. Barbara Jean comes running up to Reba and asks "So why didn't you tell me you and the hot minister made out in the park yesterday?"

"What?" Reba's shocked. She pulls Barbara Jean off to the side. "Barbara Jean, we didn't make out yesterday, or any day for that matter!"

"But Susie Moore said she saw ya'll makin' out under the big oak tree in the park, and Mrs. Barnes is telling everyone about how ya'll were all over each other earlier this week at a restaurant."

"Barbara Jean! That didn't happen! And we weren't 'all over each other' he kissed me, that's it!"

"So, you're not pregnant?"

"What? No! Where did you hear that?"

Barbara Jean grins, "nowhere, I just wanted to check."

Reba rolls her eyes at her. She looks around the room and notices a lot of women are looking at her and talking. She notices everyone gets quiet and she wonders why. She doesn't wonder for long after she hears the voice beside her.

"I see we're the topic of the rumor mill this morning." Barbara Jean grins at the minister and leaves them alone.

Reba turns to see Harlan looking at her. He's changed out of his ministerial robes and is in slacks and dress shirt. "Yep, I told you, me and a young guy would definitely make the rumor mill rounds." She smiles at him. She turns to leave the church and he joins her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you called me a 'hot' young guy when you mentioned the rumor mill." He grins at her. His grin gets bigger when she blushes.

"Did you know that we've been spotted all over town making out?"

"Oh really?" Her eyes enthrall him.

"Yep, the restaurant, yesterday at the park…"

"We weren't at the park yesterday." His eyes are aglow with amusement. He takes her hand and entwines his fingers with hers.

"True, but we've been spotted everywhere making out." She looks down at her hand and grins.

He opens the door of the church for her. They walk outside together. "So, I guess the secret of us dating is out?"

"It seems so." He steps closer to her as she nears her car. "Are you ok with that?" She's concerned for him. He takes the keys from her hand and unlocks the car for her, but doesn't open the door. She steps between him and the car and looks in his eyes. "Harlan, if you're not ok with it, then…"

She doesn't get a chance to finish. His lips are pressed softly against hers. He looks into her eyes. "I'm definitely ok with it."

She looks around the parking lot and realizes there are a lot of church members standing around. She whispers, "you know you just kissed me in public."

His eyes dance with amusement, "I know, and I'm about to kiss you again" which he does promptly.

She grins at him, "You sure are full of surprises Reverend Yummy Pants."

He looks at her; "I like it when you call me that." She laughs. "See you tonight?"

"Mmm Hmm." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and gets in her car.

"So, other than Brock, any other serious relationships?" Reverend Parks and Reba are sitting on her front porch swing holding hands.

"There've been a few guys I've dated since Brock. The first guy I really dated was Brian, and he was a nice guy, I just didn't love him. And the other guy was Jack Morgan."

"What was the deal with him?"

"I…" Reba didn't know what to say. "I didn't realize it at the time, but when we started dating, Jack was still married. They had been separated for months but not legally divorced, as I believed. When I found out, I broke it off with him and I haven't heard from him since." Reba looked at Reverend Parks. "You need to know that I would never knowingly date someone who wasn't single."

"I know." He whispered and kissed her hand.

"What about you? Any serious relationships since your ex-wife?"

"Just one." He replied cryptically.

"Oh, and who is this mystery lady?" She asked saucily.

He looks deep into her eyes. "You" he replied succinctly. He could see the panic rising in Reba's eyes. "I know, I know, we've only been dating a few weeks and neither of us are ready to make a commitment to each other. But I care about you and I want to spend time with you."

"But, I…you…" Reba was in shock.

"I'm not going to push you. I'm just letting you know how I feel."

He leans in and kisses her. She responds and deepens the kiss. He pulls her closer and renews the kiss again. After a while they break apart and Reba moves closer to him and he wraps his arm around her. She starts chuckling. "What?" Harlan asks.

"I just find it funny that we came out here to watch the sunset and it's now dark." He chuckles as well. They continue to sit on the swing in silence. Suddenly Reba groans. "Crap."

"What?" Harlan is confused.

"See that person walking towards us two houses down?"

"You mean the one who just hid behind the tree next door?"

"Yeah, that's Barbara Jean. Nosier than heck she is!" Reba gets up from the swing and starts to go inside.

"Well, let's give her something to gawk at, shall we?"

"What do you mean?" Reba asks. But it's too late. Harlan steps up to her and pulls her into his embrace and gives Reba a toe-curling kiss. He gently eases back from the kiss and looks at Reba. She still has her eyes closed and is heavily breathing. She slowly opens her eyes and looks into his and smiles. "Let's go inside and get some dinner. I suddenly just worked up an appetite."

Reba emerges from her bathroom in a robe with her hair and makeup done. Barbara Jean barges through Reba's bedroom door. "So, what are you up to?"

Reba gives a yelp of surprise. "Barbara Jean! Please stop barging into my bedroom! A few months ago you came in through the window…wait, how did you get in? The house is locked!"

"Since Jake's spending the weekend over with us, I used his key."

Reba looks at Barbara Jean skeptically. "Jake doesn't have his key with him."

"Oh all right! I made a key for me a few weeks ago!"

"Barbara Jean!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to see if you're ok? You're all alone this weekend, what if something were to happen to you?"

"Barbara Jean, if I'm unconscious I'll give you a call to come help me, ok?" Reba begins to usher Barbara Jean out of her bedroom.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing with your hair done and makeup on? Didn't you tell me that Reverend Parks out of town?"

"I lied."

"So, you have a date with him? A super secret, super hot date with him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I do have a date with him." Again, Reba tries to usher Barbara Jean out of her bedroom, but instead she sits on Reba's bed. Barbara Jean looks around the room and then gets wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Reba is hoping that Barbara Jean hasn't come to the correct conclusion about tonight.

"Jake's out of the house, Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth are in Galveston, you're all alone…" she squeals. "Oh Reba! You've finally got yourself a man! I'm so happy for you!"

"Barbara Jean! It's not like that! Tonight is our six month anniversary and I just wanted to make sure we had some privacy."

"Oh yeah, privacy." Barbara Jean scoffs. "You're going for some Bow-chicka-bow-bow" she taunts.

"No I'm not!" Reba insists.

"Yes you are! Reba, I think it's great you're ready to go for it!"

"I'm not going to have sex with him, well at least not at first, I'm going to tell him that I'm in love with him!" Reba puts her hand over her mouth in shock. She hadn't intended to say that.

Barbara Jean is wide-eyed with shock. She hadn't expected this revelation. "You mean you haven't said that to him before?"

"No, neither of us has been ready. I think I'm finally ready to tell him how I feel." Reba heads into her closet to change into her outfit for the evening.

"Do you think he's ready?" Barbara Jean calls into the closet. "I mean what if you say it and he doesn't? Or what if he says it first? Or what if you say it and he says it and he jumps you? Are you ready for _that_ Reba?"

Reba emerges with a halter-type dress that's very fitted at the top and free flowing skirt to the knee. It has just the right temper of being revealing without being risqué. This is the dress that Barbara Jean had asked if she could borrow the night of Reba and Harlan's first date. "What do you think?" She cocks an eyebrow at Barbara Jean.

"Wow Reba! I'd say you're ready for about anything!"

Both women giggle. The doorbell rings and Reba turns wide-eyed to Barbara Jean. "That's him. Now you get out of here!"

"Ok, good luck!" She heads for the window and crawls out.

Reba opens the front door to a bouquet of red roses. "Happy anniversary." The roses are moved aside to show Harlan's smiling face. He takes a look at Reba's attire and his smile broadens. "You look incredible!" He gives her a kiss and then gives her the flowers.

"Thank you. I'll go put these in water." She heads toward the kitchen and he follows her. As she's filling up the vase of water he comes up behind her and starts kissing her neck. She's distracted by him and says, "If you don't stop that I'm going to break the vase."

He whispers in her ear, "then put the vase down" and continues to kiss her neck and shoulder.

She turns in his arms and kisses him deeply. His hands begin roaming her back as hers pull him tighter to her. They break apart. "Harlan there's something I want to tell you."

He looks into her eyes and says, "Reba, there's something I need to tell you."

She smiles at him. They speak at the same time.

"I love you" Reba whispers.

"I don't believe in pre-marital sex." He confesses.

She pushes him away. "What?"

"I said…" he begins

"I know what you said, I just can't believe you chose _this_ as the time to say it." She moves from behind the counter.

"Reba! I'm sorry if it was bad timing, but I thought you needed to know." He moves from behind the counter to her. She moves back behind the counter to keep distance between them.

"I say I love you, and you say 'I don't believe in pre-marital sex'? What's up with that? This was supposed to be a romantic evening and you go off and ruin it!" She was absolutely livid.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be true to my beliefs." His voice is raised now. "We've been dating six months and we're getting pretty serious and I didn't want to disappoint any hopes you may have had for tonight, but you needed to know."

"No Harlan. You don't believe in pre-marital sex, that's fine. I happen to think that when you love someone, making love together is another way to express yourselves. I'm not angry about your beliefs. I applaud you for knowing what you do and don't want! I'm angry that I told you what was in my heart and you told me what was in your head!"

"Reba!"

"What?" She's on the verge of tears.

"Reba! I do love you. How could I not be in love with you? You're funny, beautiful, charming" he moves to her and this time she doesn't retreat. When he reaches her, he takes hold of her hand, "and you're incredibly sexy" he whispers. She wipes away some of her tears.

"I'm sorry, I thought that I had planned for anything you could have said to me after what I said to you." She wipes away a few more tears. "I wasn't prepared for that one though."

"I was afraid that you might have had something else planned for tonight, and I really wanted to pre-empt any heartache."

She sniffles. He whispers, "I'm sorry I got you upset. Let's try this again." She nods.

They speak together again. He says, "I love you."

She says, "You don't believe in pre-marital sex" and grins. Then she smiles and says, "I love you too." They kiss each other.

He gently tapers off the kiss. "I do believe I owe you a dinner. Shall we?"

"Give me few minutes, I need to go touch up my makeup. All of this crying has me looking like a blubbering mess."

"You look beautiful." He takes a strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear then caresses her face.

"You're impartial, but thanks." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips then heads upstairs.

Sitting at her vanity she looks in the mirror at herself. She's delighted to see a huge smile on her face. She begins reapplying her makeup. She pauses for a moment and guiltily looks around the room. She opens the top drawer of her vanity and pulls out a picture of her and Brock from when they were younger. She looks at it a moment, smiles and says, "You were my first real love. But I've found someone now, and he makes me happy. I survived living without you and that made me stronger. Now it's time for the next chapter in my life." She kisses her fingers and places it on Brock's picture.

"Reba, are you ready?" Harlan is at the door of her room.

She quietly says, "I am." She gets up from her vanity and places the picture back in the drawer, shuts off the light to her room, and takes the first real step to the next chapter in her life.


End file.
